User talk:Flufferz
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:27, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an for assistance. However you shouldn't try to reupload your story, as this will earn you a ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:45, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deletion Actually, no, it didn't "follow the guidelines and rules", as it wasn't up to our quality standards. I can't go into much detail right now, but here's a brief explanation of why it was deleted. First off, there were regularly errors in your grammar and punctuation. You miss out apostrophes where they should be (let's is a contraction for let us, so you include an apostrophe), you forget to put spaces after punctuation which is a key part of ensuring what you write is readable, and your writing style is offputting and awkward. The plot lacks depth. You hint that the person writing the letter has gone insane and/or there actually is a monster, but you give no explanation of why this has happened. It's like you forgot to write the beginning, and jumped straight to the middle and end of the story. Additionally, we know nothing about any of the characters, so we can't feel sympathy for them. You need to research character development. Who is it, at the end, who describes the letter? Maybe if you explained that, you could present it as a case file and give more detail/character development at the start. By the way, I didn't delete the story because I "don't like you", as you suggested on your user page. I deleted it for the reasons above. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:51, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for charming message, I can tell you're a lovely person to be around. If you use language like that towards other users again, you will be blocked. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:55, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an for assistance. If this happens again, you'll be blocked. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:51, March 5, 2015 (UTC)